


The Moon is Always Changing

by DeathbringerDragon



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Big brother kiawe!, Blood and Injury, Dangerous pokemon, Family Bonding, Fist Fights, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Reader Is Adopted, Reader-Insert, Stressed kukui, ash does not help by adding to the chaos with his big dumbass energy, ash does though, during those times reader understands why kukui's so stressed, it also stresses the people with knives pointed at them, it doesnt really work that well with the two combined tho, kiawe tries keeping them in line, kukui's dad instincts are constantly put to the test by reader, lana purposely adds to the chaos by giving bad ideas, like faba, normally reader doesnt follow them for they are bad ideas, pokemon actually hunt and eat other creatures, poor man needs a break from the chaos children, reader also like bringing knives to fist fights, reader is a child of organized chaos, reader likes causing unwarranted chaos, reader likes punching crooked people, this stresses both kukui and kiawe, this stresses kukui far to much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbringerDragon/pseuds/DeathbringerDragon
Summary: Y/n had been taken from one foster house to the next for months on end, never knowing how long she’d be in one place before being moved again, or how well her foster parents would treat her.But when she was told that the professor of the Alolan region was adopting her,  the girl was quite skeptical and untrusting.Y/n still had yet to fully accept her new life,  but things had begun to settle down upon moving to Alola.Until a certain ravenette and his pikachu moved in with them.The boy, upon befriending y/n, began helping her cope with trauma she hadnt even been aware of, while simultaneously dragging her on crazy and sometimes dangerous adventures.Little was y/n aware of how this would affect her own life as she became exposed to the many wild events.Until she met a pokemon she’d never heard of before, that is.
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui & Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bwa hahahaha haahahahahaihflkahgalhg kjglairhg;arhga;
> 
> i have gone threw and fixed spelling errors and some grammar errors. i hope those of you who read this enjoy!

The h/c girl stared out of the window of her room, head propped up by the arm on her windowsill, and her free hand fiddling with a small, pale blue semitransparent rock that looked like it had ice inside of it. A gift from her grandma, a week before she'd died. _Before she'd been murdered in cold blood-_  
The girl let out a heavy sigh, watching as snow fell from the sky. It's cold in her room, heat unable to enter as the door once again locked to keep her in as some form of sick punishment for defending herself in an argument.

She hated it here. She hated every house she'd been sent to but this one was the worst. They'd lock her away in her room for hours upon hours, refusing to give her food or water during that time.  
And what for? Simple things like knocking something over, walking into the wrong room the first day she was there, taking to long with something, talking back when the couple berated her for the smallest of things, not putting the dishes in the correct places even though they hadnt bothered telling her where they went, little things that meant nothing

Y/n would've ran away. If this had been the first house she'd been sent to, she would've ran away.  
But she knew the police would find her again. They had every time she'd ran off before. The last time she left they threatened to lock her in juvie.  
And now it was winter.

She'd still have run, even with the threat of juvie. But it was winter now. She knew the weather and it's patterns better than anyone else in her Arceus forsaken town. And she knew the woods as well as any pokemon.  
It would be suicide to try running away right now.

Y/n let out a low growl, pulling away from the windowsill and turning her attention to the rock in her hands. The light that shone threw it gave off a soft, blue glow, with broken white patterns splattered about. It was the only thing she actually owned aside from the clothes she'd been forced to pack.

The sound of heavy footsteps coming toward her room caused y/n to jolt out of her thoughts, scrambling to stuff the rock in her bag before her door was thrown open, revealing a blond man with angry eyes and a snarl on his face.  
"Get the fuck out and get ready to leave. You're going to talk to that fucking ginger" The man, Carl, snarled at the girl, shoving her with his foot as she slipped threw the door to make her move faster.  
Y/n nearly whirled around to sucker punch the man. But she decided not to bother reacting. She was tired. She knew she wasnt as strong as she used to be, not after weeks of being locked in her room with only one or two meals with just enough food to keep from starving every day and with just enough water to not be dehydrated.  
If this had been the first house she'd been sent to, Carl would be in the hospital. Y/n wouldn't have spared him. She would've broken as many bones as she could before police stopped her. She knew she could've. She'd taken on grown men before and won.

But now she couldnt. And it made her so angry that she'd become so weak.

  
She huffed, walking into the bathroom to clean herself and attempt to fix her tangled hair, wondering what 'that ginger' wanted to talk about.

. . . . .. . . .

The ginger haired man threw his arms out in a wide gesture as he smiled at y/n, who stared back dumbfounded at his excited exclamation.

"You're being adopted!!"

A long stretch of silence followed the man's words. Y/n just stared, her mind swirling as she tried to process what she'd just heard.

The ginger, Mr Remor, was the man in charge of y/n's case. So any difficulties she may cause or have to deal with, along with the homes she's placed in, is left for Mr Remor to take care of. He was a kind man, truly, he was. Y/n knows she would be in a much worse place than she was in now if it werent for the ginger haggling with the higher ups for better options for the girl.

It was really y/n's own fault she was in the wrecked house owned by Marry and Carl, because she kept running away, and Remor couldnt continue to convince the higher ups to give her another chance at a good foster home.

Mr Remor's smile started to falter after a full minute of silence, slowly lowering his arms as he glanced over to a woman to his left, before looking back over at y/n.

"Y-" "Im _what"_ Mr Remor started to speak, but as he did, y/n's mind finally caught up to her and made her cut the man off by accident.

The ginger glanced at the woman again. Y/n took note of her brown, orange hued hair, reddish purple eyes, and naturally tan skin. She reminded y/n of leaves turning color in fall.

The woman smiled slightly in amusement, turning to face y/n as she spoke. "You're being' adopted, honey" She had a foreign accent that y/n couldnt quite place.

Y/n frowned. "I i heard that, but- You're saying 'you're being adopted', as if everything's already said and done. That's- Dont- dont i get a say in the matter?" The h/c girl's voice cracked at the end, causing her to curse internally. _How dare you show weakness to the people deciding things for you-_

"If we were in a different region, that'd be the case, but, some regions dont require the child to give consent, so long as the adult adopting has met all the legal requirements.." The woman said after a moment. She let out a low breath of air and folded her hands on the table. "And you just happen to live in a region that doesnt require the child giving their consent" She watches y/n with a sympathetic look.

That's shit.

That's absolute _shit._ A _child should be able to chose whether or not they want to live with an adult permanently until they're an adult. This is shit. I should be able to chose what i want to happen to me!!_

Y/n clamped her mouth shut, refraining from voicing her thoughts.

"So.. Who's adopting me?..." The girl spoke in such a defeated voice that the adults couldnt help but glance at eachother with sad expressions. 

The announcement of her adoption was supposed to be a _good_ thing. But y/n seemed to only have seen it as a ending blow.

"A man from the region of Alola-" Y/n's eyes snapped open as Mr Remor spoke. _Alola.._ _As in a completely different region!??_

_No, no way. I've already lost my house and my pokemon. I am Not loosing my home region as well! No! no **NO** NoNOno **no** -_

"No" Y/n didnt even fully register the word that she'd said, to focused on her thoughts to realize she'd spoken aloud. _There's no way she's going to a completely different region to live with a stranger. It was already bad enough knowing she'd be living with someone she'd never met. But in a completely different region? And, with a man no less? No. Not happening. She **refuses.**_

"Y/n-" "I _Refuse!!_ You cant make me leave my home, My region! You people already forced me out of my house and took all of my belongings and my pokemon- And now you expect me to fly across the ocean to live in some region i've only seen pictures of, to live with some _man_ i've never met before!!? **NO!!** I won't! you _cant_ make me!!!"

The adults glanced at eachother, looked back at y/n, then back to eachother again, completely in shock. Obviously, they werent expecting her to react like that.

Mrs Hime turned to face y/n, a look on her face that the girl didnt bother trying to decipher. "Hon', would it help if i told you i know the man personally?" The h/c girl zeroed in on the brunette. "The two of us went to school together growing up. I can tell you, he's a good man. And from what i've read about your upbringing, it would be good for you to live in Alola" 

Y/n frowned, not convinced in the slightest.

"Y/n, hon'.. Please listen to me" Mrs Hime spoke softly. "Y/n, i know how you feel. Trust me, i do. I know from experience what you're feeling right now" _what?_ "But i also know the man adopting you. He's a good person. And Alola is a good place" The woman smiled kindly at y/n.

"You say you dont want to leave your home.. But honey, do you really want to go back to the house you're staying in right now?" Y/n frowned deeply. _No._ "Do you really want to continue being taken from house to house, never having a permanent place to stay" _No.._ "Do you want to not be able to actually keep anything of value from your old home, and not be able to see your pokemon again?" Y/n held her breath, pressing her lips together as hard as she could to keep them from wobbling. _No..._

"Y/n, the man adopting you, is going to take your pokemon in as well" _wait. What?_

Y/n's head snapped up to stare at Mrs Hime with wide eyes, her arms loosening from the death grip she had around her chest. "Wh..at?..." the h/c girl croaked out, completely shocked. Mrs Hime smiled brightly at the girl. "Yes! Y/n, honey, he even asked specifically if your pokemon could be sent over to him so they'd be able to greet you at the air port- Which, i should tell you, requires pulling allot of strings to do"

Y/n stared dumbfounded. She didnt even know the man- She just reacted so negatively to having even found out about him- and yet he jumped threw who knows how many hoops just so she'd be able to see her pokemon when she arrived in Alola.

The girl felt like a shitty person, for having acted how she did.

The thought of being able to see her pokemon again nearly made y/n ask when she'd be leaving, wanting to see them as soon as possible.

 _But what if it's just a ruse, to get her to trust him?_ A small voice said in the back of her mind. Y/n frowned, once more unconvinced.

"I dont.. " Y/n paused, thinking about how her life was currently, and the predicament she found herself in at the moment. "I dont know.... i still.. i dont want to be taken from the only place i know..."

Mrs Hime frowned, clasping her hands together. "I know hon'... But you'll like Alola, trust me. It's beautiful there, and the people are kind. You'll be able to explore whenever you want. And trust me, there's plenty there to explore" Y/n perked up slightly. _Explore?_ She'd been cooped up in foster homes for so long, not allowed to run or hike or explore or do anything she wanted- she hadnt even been allowed to _draw_ -, that the mere thought of being able to wonder for days on end nearly sold her then and there.

And with the combination of her pokemon?

Y/n let out a hesitant breath of hair, looking down at her hands and she fiddled with her fingers. She wanted to see her pokemon so, so badly. And wanted to be able to run free, so so much.

But... The thought of moving somewhere she's only heard mentions of before? Living somewhere else permanently with someone she's never met? Those things scared her.

But it's not like she has any choice anyways. She was more than aware of that when she'd said she refused. It was really just an act of defiance when she'd said those things.

"I-.. When.. am i leaving..?" Mr Remor grinned kindly at the h/c girl, waving a hand toward the door with a flourish. "Why dont we go get you packed now?"


	2. Alola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFADGAGADFSDAD
> 
> found out as i was writing this chapter that my favorite fic author read this and likes my work-  
> i was practically floating on butterflies because i was so excited about that.

While y/n had been ushered out of the meeting with Mr Remor and Mrs Hime to get packed, it was still a week before her plane was to leave.

But that week has come and gone.

So here we are, in the air port, with a panicking h/c girl who now realizes she's _never_ been inside and air port before.

Seen one from the parking lot? yes, a few times.

Been inside of one let alone navigate one?

Nope. Never.

Luuuckily there was a social worker there who made sure y/n got on her plane. Otherwise, the girl was _certain_ she wouldn't have.

"Oh dear Arceus it's _moving-_ " Y/n sucked in a breath of air and grabbed the arm rest in a death grip. The lady next to y/n chuckled slightly as she watched the younger girl. "Never flown before?" Y/n shook her head vigorously as the plane started to rise from the ground.

 _Xerneas dont let me die!_

Y/n was shaking head to toe as she felt the plane continue climbing into the sky. To her it felt like the machine would fall from the sky at any moment, and the nausea caused by the unnatural movements and speeds just made the girl become even more miserable.

Any time the plane rumbled from turbulence, y/n would seize up, taking deliberate deep breaths to keep from panicking- or to keep the anxiety from rising even more than it already was. Which, to say, was already _dangerously_ high.

It didnt help that the person behind y/n was snoring- _loudly_ , and that there was also a cranky child somewhere on the plane as well.

This, was going to be one long flight...

.. .. .. 

"Oh thank Arceus, Xerneas, and the Forces of Nature the plane didnt crash!!" Y/n exclaimed as she shakily stepped off of the plane.

A few people gave the girl weird looks, two looked like they agreed, then everyone else looked anywhere from mildly amused to that being the best part of their day so far.

Y/n was both amused and terrified by the other peoples' reactions. _bloody social anxiety-_

_wait._

_shit oh shit oh no-_

The h/c girl whipped her head around, looking from side to side in panic.

_where the heck do i go to leave!? i wasnt paying attention to anything the flight attendant said! did he say where im supposed to go? Wasnt Kukui supposed to be here to pick me up?? maybe he's not here yet? or maybe he is and i went to the wrong area and wont be able to find him. or maybe-_

Y/n stood there in distress as dread started to pool in her stomach.

First five minutes in Alola. And she's already is lost in the air port.

Maybe she should've told Mr Remor she had so clue how the whole 'air plane procedure' works. Or what it's actually even called.

"UuuuhhHHH???" The poor girl grabbed the sides of her head, walking back and forth and glancing around wildly as she tried to figure out what exactly she was supposed to do.

And Arceus forbid her social anxiety let her ask someone where to go.

Y/n growled deeply as she held back a sob. No, no way. She _will not_ let herself have a panic attack in _an airport_. She blinked back tears as she looked around again, forcing herself to take deep breaths.

What good that did.

Upon not being able to find any signs that she hasnt already seen, the panic came back full force, causing y/n to choke on a sob.

 _For crying out loud why??_ She cursed under her breath as she noticed people starting to stare. Dear Arceus y _ou all are only making it **worse** **.**_ Y/n choked again and quickly moved so she wasnt in view of every single person that walked by, tucking herself in a corner and crouching down as she tried for force her breath to even out.

A deep, ghostly "Ruuuhh" sounded behind y/n, jolting her out of her panicked thoughts. The h/c girl's head whirled around, wide eyed as she searched for the thing that made the noise.

Her eyes landed on a haunter. It's eyes were wide in surprise, it's mouth agape in shock as it stared back at the girl. In it's claws was a small eevee- a shiny eevee. It's tail was whipping from side to side at such speed it was a wonder it hadnt fallen off yet.

Y/n knew these pokemon.

They were hers.

These were her pokemon-

"Buddy!! Baby!!" Y/n spun around completely and reached for the two pokemon with her arms held wide. The haunter, Buddy, rumbled in joy as the eevee yipped in excitement as the two of them barreled into their trainer.

Y/n held back a choked laugh as her pokemon knocked her over, snuggling as close to her as possible. "I know I know!~ i missed you guys to, i know! Oh i missed you so much ooh my babies yes yes i missed you!!" Y/n cooed to her pokemon as she hugged them as tightly as possible without hurting them- or, without hurting the eevee. Kinda hard to hug a haunter.

The reunion was cut short though as a boisterous laugh came from the direction y/n's pokemon had come from. The h/c girl shot up, turning with wide eyes to look at who had laughed.

Infront of her stood non other than the man who adopted her. Kukui.

"I see your pokemon found you! Look's like you guys missed eachother quite a bit, hmm?" Kukui grinned, one hand resting on his hip, while the other reached up to flick his hat.

Y/n snapped out of her stupor and looked up at the professor's face. "Uh.. Ya.. uhm.." She closed her mouth, looking down at her eevee, finding playing with it's fur much more interesting than talking.

How's she even supposed to react to meeting the one who adopted her? She didnt want to be adopted in the first place. And now she's hundreds, or more like thousands of miles away from her region- a place she'd prided herself of living in until now.

Plus- Do you know how embarrassing it is when a stranger catches you cooing to your pokemon? _Incredibly_ embarrassing is what it is.

That _and_ she has no idea what he's like. He might be the kind of person that makes fun of other people for showing affection to their pokemon. _Or_ he could be like the Smiths-

No.

Not going there. 

**_Nope._ **

The girl subconsciously glared at Kukui as those thoughts ran threw her head. But the man didnt seem fazed by y/n's expression, instead grinning even more as he crossed his arms and spoke. His voice was very loud. Even while in a crowded air port.

"That was a pretty long flight i imagine, ya?" _yes_ Y/n closed her eyes and groaned at the memory of the flight. Tense with terror the entire time, a screaming baby most of the flight, snoring people, people who wouldn't _shut up-_ "I bet you're pretty hungry. Come on, let's go grab something to eat! There's a really good cafe not to far away that has the best pancakes!" Kukui pointed over his shoulder as he spoke, chuckling as y/n's head snapped up at the mention of pancakes. The girl didnt say anything, but she nodded her head fervently as her way of saying _yes pancakes yum much want yes._

Kukui's lips pulled back in an amused grin at y/n's excited nodding before he motioned for her to follow, waiting a moment to let her stand up, before grabbing one of her suitcases and leading her out of the airport.

.. . . . . .. .

The car Kukui owned was one of those open roofed ones. The kind that y/n despised with a passion. The wind hurt her ears and would whip in her face. Plus, you couldnt have anything in the car that was light enough to be blown away.

The h/c girl had to put Buddy into his pokeball -much to his displeasure- just so he wouldnt be left behind or blown away. While Baby was able to ride on her lap.

Not that she'd chose for it to ride on her lap. But it doesnt have a pokeball, so, even if y/n had wanted to tuck her little silver away, she wouldnt have been able to.

Thankfully Kukui didnt drive to fast, so the wind in y/n's face was bearable and didnt hurt her ears much.

As they went down the road, Kukui continuously chatted, asking y/n questions about what her home was like, how she managed to get a hold of a s _hiny_ eevee, where she caught her haunter. And as Kukui spoke, y/n studied the scenery they drove by, wide eyed in awe of the beauty of the region.

"Well, my home was.. ok. I lived twenty miles from the nearest town, on a large plot of land that stretched into the woods-" Y/n's head whipped around so she could watch at what looked like a.. _silver meowth!?? what???_

Kukui chuckled as y/n twisted her body, careful of her eevee, to stare behind in a feeble attempt to get another look at the strange meowth. "Did'ja see something interesting?"

Y/n spun around to face the man so quickly that, for an actual second, Kukui was worried she might hurt her spine. Baby yipped at the girl as it was jostled about from the sudden movements. Y/n completely dropped her silent facade as she gave kukui the most starry eyed expression she's made in months. "i _just_ saw a _silver **meowth"**_

A deep laugh rumbled from kukui's chest at the girl's words. "Oh ho! That was an Alolan meowth! You'll find several of them nearby the bush around the cities!" Y/n sucked in a awed gasp at the professor's words, once again spinning around to stare at the edge of the road where the trees stopped. "I _want_ one!". Kukui laughed again, a large grin on his face as he slowed the car down to pull into a parking lot.

"Why not wait till _after_ we eat some pancakes and then get you situated back home, ya?" Y/n smiled widely and nodded her head vigorously. "Yes! Pancakes! Im _starving!_ "

As y/n practically jumped out of the car, kukui couldnt help but chuckle and shake his head. The h/c girl was practically bouncing in excitement as she waited for the man to get out of the car, Buddy once more out of his pokeball, and Baby bouncing on it's feet by it's trainer's side.

It was such a different attitude compared to the silent, secluded behavior that y/n had expressed earlier, that the professor couldnt help but wonder if whether the girl had social anxiety, or has had to many negative experiences with adults.

Kukui prayed to the tapu it wasnt the later that had caused her to clam up before.

But considering what Maggy- Mrs Hime- had told him of the girl's situation while in foster care, he was more than aware that y/n hasnt had the best interactions with adults.

Kukui just hoped he could change that.

"Alright now, tell me. What's the best kind of pancakes you've ever had?" Kukui asked in genuine interest as he opened the doors to the cafe to let y/n in first. "UUuuuuuUuUUhhhhhHmmm" Y/n hummed loudly as she trotted threw the door, saying a quiet 'thank you' to the professor before returning to her thoughts. "...It's a tie between homemade blue berry pancakes.... and homemade chocolate chip pancakes...." The girl squinted her eyes as she hummed once again comically. Grudge against kukui completely forgotten as her childish self decided to make itself known.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that literally _everywhere_ felt so lively and warm and friendly, that y/n dared act herself infront of a total stranger.

Kukui chuckled at the girl's answer before his attention was diverted to the waitress walking up to the two. 

Once the two were seated, Kukui continued speaking, handing a menu to y/n. "So, you said you liked blue berry pancakes, and chocolate chip pancakes, ya?" Y/n nodded, reading threw the menu in her hand as her brows scrunched in thought. Baby pawed at the menu in it's trainer's hand, while Buddy seemed content watching people pass by. "So which one are you going to get?" The girl glanced up at kukui with an unsure expression. "Dunno... Havent had blue berry in a while.... But im craving chocolate...." "Then... What about both?" 

Kukui held back a chuckle as y/n's face scrunched slightly. "Like.. One blue berry, and one chocolate?..." The professor tilted his head from side to side, a playful grin growing on his face. "Well. You could do that... But i was thinking, why not both in the same pancake"

The expression that y/n made was by far, the funniest thing the man had ever seen. " _Why_ didnt _I_ think of that?.." The girl muttered under her breath, staring at the table as if all the questions to the universe had been answered.

Kukui had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

It didnt take long after that for them to order their food. That of which, when it arrived, was quickly devoured by a certain h/c girl. The sheer speed at which the girl ate causing kukui to pause in his own meal out of concern that y/n would choke.

She didnt. 

She ate with a speed and apatite that could rival a munchlax's. And that fact alone scared the professor as he realized just how expensive his grocery runs were about to become.

It didnt help when Kukui looked to the side to see the _Eevee_ packing in nearly as much food as it's trainer.

The pokedex didnt fib when it said an eevee begins to resemble it's trainer....

......

The drive to Kukui's house was relatively quite, Y/n having drawn back into her mind after the excitement for food had died down and the after meal drowsiness took it's place.

Though, luckily much to the professor's relief, it wasnt the awkward silence that had come from the girl before. Very far from a comfortable silence, yes. But it wasnt tense anymore at least.

Or at least until they pulled up to kukui's house.

The professor watched the girl's expression change from relaxed and lost in thought, to visible tense and anxious as he put the car in park.

And that worried kukui. He didnt know what he could've done to cause a reaction like that. And the only answer he could think of was some kind of past bad experience or experience _s._

The man decided not to take action on y/n's change in attitude, rather continuing instead to keep his normal mannerism.

"So, ready to see your new home?" Kukui asked, a bright smile on his face as he pulled the girl's bags from the car, watching as she crawled out before releasing her haunter. Y/n's expression turned cold as she glared at the house infront of her. "Sure.."

 _That wasnt exactly the reaction i was hoping for..._ Kukui frowned slightly at the wary look on the h/c girl's face as she glanced from him to the house. _She's keeping track of where i am._ He noted, knowing from experience with wild pokemon what that body language was.

The professor wasnt so sure he liked the thoughts of what might've caused y/n to be so wary. Nor was he sure he wanted to know the actual reason behind her change in behavior either.

Y/n could feel anxiety building in her stomach as Kukui led her into the house. His constant rambling and goofy smile did help keep her from being _to_ anxious.

But she wasnt about to let her guard down.

Far, _far_ to many times of foster parents seeming like good people when others are around, only for them to turn around and be Giritina itself once alone.

The moment they'd pulled onto the road leading to his house, y/n had started to see less and less people. Though she'd just assumed they were passing threw a more rural area.

But then when he parked infront of a house, far enough away from other houses they were either hidden by trees, sea cliffs, or distance?

 _That_ was when the girl's mind went on full alert.

Y/n hugged Baby to her chest as she glanced around the house, Buddy floating around her head. The first thing she noticed was the large thick curtains hung up to block view of inside a loft, The two curtains coming to overlap where the latter was to form a makeshift door.

Kukui set the girl's bags down on the couch, before turning to face y/n with an apologetic expression as he glanced at the loft. "So i'd thought that i was going to have your room cleared out before you got here, but then Maggy- err, i mean, Mrs Hime sent you over earlier than what i'd thought... So.. You room isnt cleared out yet" The man scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his face. "So i put those curtains up in the loft so you'd had some privacy while you stayed up there"

Y/n glanced up at the loft, a queasy feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. _Well,_ She thought to herself, _It wouldnt be the first time i had to stay in an attic or attic like area.. cant be worse than Miss Jone's house...._

The girl squished the nauseating feeling down and nodded her head, gently setting Baby on the floor.

"Alright then, lets get your stuff up there so i can show you around the house!"

Kukui had y/n climb into the loft, then handed her her bags once she was up there.

Y/n's eevee padded around at the professor's feet as it watched, chattering impatiently as kukui handed off the last bag. The man glanced down, chuckling at the silver pokemon, before bending down and picking it up, then holding it up to y/n. "I think your eevee wants up there with you" Kukui grinned as the girl poked her head out from the curtains, looking down at the eevee before letting out a soft breath and reaching down to grab the little animal.

The eevee chirped happily and very deliberately placed its paws on the girl's cheeks as she brought it closer. "Aww little baby muffin~ you're so cute yes you are! yea!! oh so cute!~" Y/n completely forgot about the fact that kukui was watching as she cooed to the little 'muffin', until the professor chuckled lightly.

"Uh-" y/n froze and locked eyes with the professor, wide eyed and a _shit i done fucked up_ expression on her face, simultaneously _horrified_ _and offended_ that he'd seen her cooing to her pokemon.

Kukui simply grinned and set his hands on his hips, not paying any mind to the girl's reaction. "I was wondering why your eevee was so needy! Guess that answers that question"

Y/n stared at kukui for a long moment, then looked at eevee who was now chewing on her hair, before looking back at the professor. "He's not _needy_ he just-" The eevee squeaked angrily at y/n, batting her face repeatedly with it's pause as it demanded more pets. Y/n complied, scratching the little ball of fluff people call a mane around the little eevee's neck.

Kukui crossed his arms and rose a brow at the girl, an unconvinced look on his face as y/n stared back, eyes narrowed in warning at the professor.

The staring contest was only broken when kukui chuckled and turned to walk away. "I'll let you get settled before i show you around the house, so just tell me when you're done, ya?" He paused to wait for the girl's answer, walking away once she nodded her head. "Alright then cousin, i'll leave you to yourself! Just let me know if you need anything" Kukui said while giving y/n a kind smile, before walking off.

Y/n didnt turn back to the loft until kukui was out of sight. Only then did she dare turn her back to the ladder, looking around her temporary room as she snuggled her face into the tuft of fur on her eevee's neck. The little pokemon didnt mind, instead enjoying being able to get attention from it's trainer again after so long of being separated.

Buddy, luckily, wasnt so clingy, and was completely content in just being in his trainer's presence.

The ghost pokemon had been rummaging threw stuff around the loft, leaving all the drawers hanging open, and was currently going threw the books on the shelf.

Y/n sighed heavily, moving to pull the few clothes she had out of her bags and put them in the opened drawers.

Next she place her sketch book and art supplies on the table next to the couch. They were the only thing she'd managed to convince the new owners of her old house to give back to her, since they had no need for pencil sketches and colored pencil pictures. But everything else she'd been forced to leave at her old house? Confiscated. All of it. The majority of it was already sold.

the h/c girl had an inkling of a feeling that what those people did was probably illegal.

Y/n sighed, flopping back onto the couch, Baby jumping into her lap and Buddy moving to hover around her head. The girl pulled out the one thing she had left from her grandparents, reveling in the familiar cool feeling of the ice stone in her hand as she turned it over, rubbing her thumb in the small, smooth grooves on the stone.

For everyone else, it was a stone used to evolve certain pokemon. For y/n, it was a stress rock.. And one she'd almost hadnt been able to bring with her when the air port security system decided it no longer liked evolution stones passing threw it.

Y/n gently rubbed Baby's head, murmuring to the little fluff ball while Buddy floated above her head, fiddling with her hair.

The girl wasnt sure what was going to happen from here. She was hundreds of thousands of miles from her home region, in a completely new place that was so very different than anything she'd ever known before, with people she knew nothing about, living with a man she'd only met just earlier that day.

Y/n was still waiting for the inevitable moment where kukui shows his true colors. Every house she'd been in, the adults always eventually turned on her. So what's the chance this place would be any different?

 _Well,_ She thought to herself, _This time i have my pokemon. So if he turns out to be the same as Ca- the Smiths... Then this time i'll be able to run away._

Y/n frowned.

Something inside of her told her that wasnt going to be necessary, and that she _doesnt need to worry_ about that. Because so far, the one thing that was truly different from all the foster parents she'd had, and Kukui, was that he's been genuinely kind.

But... The last foster house y/n had been to... The Smiths... They had seemed like genuinely good people as well. She'd trusted them. Thought that maybe they were her lucky break from all the shit she'd been threw.

Only for them to be the most horrid people she'd _ever_ met.

Buddy growled slightly, his claw getting snagged in y/n's hair. The girl snorted and brought a hand up to help untangle her haunter, before leaning back into the couch again, Buddy floating to hover beside her, now messing with baby's tail instead of his trainer's hair.

Y/n wasnt sure what was going to happen. She hasnt known for a long time.

But one thing was for certain.

This was where she was going to be living from now on. No more getting shipped from house to house. And, she has the chance to turn her life for the better.

She just hoped that it didnt take a turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PIHDGLKHDGLAKHLAJSHGFKYNailuty b4ytd uivz'i'd sgti pxzt 
> 
> there was allot more that i was going to have happen in this chapter and allot of things i wrote that originally werent going to be in this chapter. Im not all that happy with how it turned out but im not gonna mess with it anymore because i was going to have this chapter out quite a few days ago and im tired of fighting with words.
> 
> So ya.
> 
> ENJOY


End file.
